


protection

by snoflakesun



Series: sarumi fest 2018 [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Akatsuki no Yona, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Murder, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Sarumi Fest 2018 Day 8: free dayAn Akatsuki no Yona AU that takes place during the two forts arc, but with a slight twist!!





	protection

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's the last day of sarumi fest already!! i cant believe i somehow stuck to writing these every day  
> so this arc and this part is more like a yonalili moment but im still a hakyona shipper please believe me sarumi just seemed to fit so well-
> 
> so what's different (and what's happening):  
> everyone (in the k cast) besides the green clan are from kouka kingdom (the green clan is an enemy country)  
> instead of tribes there are like mini kingdoms (so they still refer to munakata/suoh as "king") - tribes are just the clans  
> kuroh + neko have powers (no one else does??)  
> munakata is kinda like su-won except that he's not king shiro is but since muna and suoh are from different tribes it still kinda works?  
> yata is like yona (princess except hes a prince lmao)  
> fushimi is basically lili? so from a different tribe but they still know each other
> 
> pLOT wIse WHAts HaPPeNING:  
> fushimi + yata got captured at a fort, but they ran away from that one (and got taken to another one)

“…Saruhiko, I’m going to look for some water. Stay here for a bit,” Yata smiled at Fushimi who lay limp against the tree.

“Ah, Misaki-“ Fushimi whispered as Yata left him behind.

Yata looked around, looking for anything to draw water out of, a plant or berry of some sorts. Something moving in the distance caught his eye, as well as the sound of heavy, synchronized footsteps. Yata’s eyes widened as he caught the vision of many, many soldiers marching. _Enemy troops from another country_ , Yata realized.

He then realized that Fushimi was still against the tree, and that he probably should tell him-

“Misaki, what’s wr-“ Fushimi got out before Yata could shut him up, and one of the soldiers heard Fushimi’s weak voice.

“Run! Saruhiko, run!” Yata pulled his best friend by the wrist as they attempted to enter deeper into the forest, but one of the archers in the soldiers shot an arrow that cut Yata’s ankle.

Unrest spread amongst the soldiers, and they sent a few after the two runaways. As they ran, Yata tripped over a tree root, gasping as he fell against the ground.

“Misaki!” Fushimi turned around, spotting Yata laying against the ground, clutching his arrow wound.

“I- Misaki-“ Fushimi whispered, leaning over Yata.

“Saruhiko, go…” Yata mumbled. “Just get out of here, get as far away from here as you can. I’ll catch up to you later…”

Fushimi clicked his tongue, dragging the shorter boy onto his back and attempting to walk to somewhere that they could hide. Yata felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as Fushimi carried him on.

Finally, they found a small shelter where Fushimi let Yata drop unceremoniously onto the ground and covered Yata with a few stray branches and leaves. He could hear the soldiers voices calling out for them. _I can’t let them find Misaki,_ Fushimi thought as he mentally prepared himself to face the soldiers.

“Saruhiko…?” Yata asked worriedly, looking at him through the foliage that had been placed around him.

“Stay quiet and don’t move,” Fushimi whispered, before pressing a kiss onto Yata’s forehead. “Thanks for everything.”

“Saruhiko?!” Yata gasped, eyes wide with horror as Fushimi ran out into the forest, straight towards the soldiers. _He doesn’t even have his sword or his knives!_ Yata thought as Fushimi’s figure faded into the outline of the trees. _They were taken away when we were at the fort!_

“There he is!” A soldier cried out. “Capture him!”

Yata used his arm and pushed against the back of the small ditch, before feeling the sharp pain where the arrow had cut his ankle. His leg wouldn’t move due to the pain, and he fell forwards onto his hands into the dusty ground.

“Saruhiko!” He whispered as he heard the soldiers talking.

“Take him away…

To the execution grounds.”

Tears formed in his eyes as he clenched his fists against the ground. “Saruhiko,” he whispered.

 

Yata limped slowly, using the trees to help him balance as he inched along the forest floor. _Saruhiko,_ he thought worriedly.

Yata heard mumbling of soldiers voices before turning to see three of them starting to corner him into the back of the tree he was standing against. “Nagare said there was another one,” one of the soldiers turned towards the other two. “But to think that he made it this far…”

He clicked his tongue, starting to dash away with his injured leg as the soldiers attempted to convince him to submit to them. Two of the soldiers caught up to him quickly, grabbing his hands and holding them tightly behind his back. _Damn_ , he thought as the soldiers tugged roughly against his hair. _I thought that I’d get farther or something._

A sudden crash made Yata look up, and the soldiers seemed confused as well. They murmured amongst themselves as the dust cleared, revealing a very tattered Neko.

“A girl?!” They gasped as Neko stood up.

“Leave him alone!” She screamed, starting to attack the soldiers around Yata. She used her illusions to lead two of the soldiers away, turning to see Yata held at knifepoint.

“If you move, he will-“ the soldier attempted to threaten Neko before seeing a blur land in front of him.

Kuroh knocked the soldier out, leaving Yata to collapse onto the forest floor. “Anna-can told me that you and the other guy were running away from the other fort!” Neko shook Yata wildly. “Where is the other one?”

“Neko, slow down,” Kuroh pried Neko off Yata, turning the injured boy over. “Where is he, Yata Misaki?”

“He…” Yata clenched his teeth. “The other soldiers… they took him to the execution grounds… He’s gonna be killed!”

Kuroh stood up, helping Yata lean on him as Yata clenched his fists. “I couldn’t protect him…”

“Kurosuke, take him and go! I’ll run and catch up to you and Shiro later!”

Kuroh nodded, before using his powers and latching onto a tree to catapult himself and Yata into the air. “Shiro said this was the right thing to do,” Kuroh shot a glance at Yata before he could even speak. “And Anna’s worried about you too.”

Yata relaxed slightly as he watched warily. “I still didn’t think you would come though.”

Kuroh shrugged as he used his powers again. “I do what is right.”

 

Fushimi was being forcefully pulled along by the soldiers when he ended up at one of the forts, when he felt rope being wrapped around his arms and waist. The noose that hung high from the ground made him scoff. _Unfortunately for you,_ he thought silently. _I’ve wanted to do this for years._

He heard a ruckus happening down below, peering over the edge of the platform to see Domyouji grabbing a sword from one of the soldiers and fighting them. _I can’t believe he’s actually trying to save me…_ Fushimi sighed. It was basically useless though, and he might as well put up an act if he didn’t want another one of his closer acquaintances to die. “If you’re going to kill me, hurry up,” Fushimi drawled, catching the attention of everyone in the fort. “I killed a soldier before coming here.”

He spewed nonsense as he attempted to pull the attention away from Domyouji who stared in horror as Fushimi got slapped by one of the soldiers. Fushimi laughed, right in front of the soldier. “Well, do it,” he urged them.

The soldier pushed Fushimi forwards, towards the noose. He did try to resist, but it was no use as his body became weak from the lack of hydration. _I guess next time - if there is a next time - I should listen to Misaki… I wonder how he is doing…_

 

“There!” Yata pointed in the distance, where Fushimi was about to be hung. _No!_ Yata wanted to scream. _Stop! Somebody! Save Saruhiko!_

 

“Fushimi-san!” Domyouji’s frenzied scream made Munakata glance quickly at where Fushimi was about to be hung, before grabbing Awashima’s bow and arrow.

“Captain?!” She made a surprised sound. “What are you doing?!”

Munakata pulled the arrow backwards on the bow, aiming right above Fushimi’s head, at the rope that connected him to the wooden post.

“It won’t reach from here!” Akiyama called, his voice shaky from fear. “And even if it does…”

“It will reach,” Munakata kept his voice steady. “The only problem is… somebody has to catch him.”

“Somebody,” Enomoto repeated quietly.

“Anybody!” Hidaka screamed, his eyes fearful, his voice nervous.

 

And for a split second, Suoh turned to meet Munakata’s searching gaze. They traded a glance, eyes widening, realizing.

“Hang him!” Nagare, the enemy king, shouted.

Fushimi was pushed over the edge, and he felt the noose constrict around his neck.

Yata watched as Suoh turned and ran as Munakata let the arrow fly, the distant sound of the arrow piercing the rope and the quiet grunt of Suoh running.

The world seemed to slow down as Fushimi’s unmoving body fell downwards, Suoh getting closer with each step.

And then, like in a video, time turned back to normal, the loud sound of skidding and dust rising from the ground causing Yata to snap out of his trance. Everyone watched, eyes with surprise and awe.

Yata felt tears beading at the edge of his eyes. _If you two were allies,_ he thought ruefully. _I wonder how much you both could have accomplished together?_

Two kings, each one adamant to their own rights and values, could have never worked together. But at this moment, it seemed that the heavens above let them be at peace. Yata let out a shaky breath, clasping his hands together in a silent prayer.

“Misaki,” Anna’s quiet voice was by his side, tugging on his loose cloak.

“Anna!” Yata gasped. “Sorry for making you worry.”

“…It’s okay,” Anna gave him a small smile. “Misaki being back is good enough.

“Anna, please take care of him,” Kuroh interrupted their conversation. “I’ll join the battle.”

“Kuroh!” Shiro’s voice could be heard from the top of the fort. “Help us out here!”

Kuroh launched himself to where his king stood, before joining into the fray of rising dust and shouting.

“I… Saruhiko…” Yata whispered.

“Saruhiko will be okay,” Anna replied.

“Thank… you…” Yata smiled softly before falling over, unconscious, onto the ground.

 

When he woke again, the battle had finished, and he turned to see Fushimi asleep next to him. Yata sat up slowly, resting his back against a tree as he watched the sun rise. _Well,_ he thought tiredly. _Maybe everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> IM S ORRY that was probably confusing as hell if you didn't read akayona before but it was stuck in my head for a few days so i thought might as well write it for sarumi fest hahahah
> 
> anyways thanks for readin all this and my other works too!!!  
> have a nice day yall


End file.
